Ever After
by Emachinescat
Summary: A collection of ten drabbles that takes us into Eugene and Rapunzel's "Happily Ever After." NOW: "Happily Ever After" - A sweet, possibly corny ending to the drabble series; includes fairy tale endings and snuggling.
1. Meet the Parents

Ever After by Emachinescat

A Tangled Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: A collection of ten drabbles that takes us into Eugene and Rapunzel's "Happily Ever After." A drabble is exactly one hundred words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to try out drabbles after Kitty O and Ultra-Geek did some in the Merlin section. Let me tell you, these are MUCH harder than they appear, especially since I'm a writer that tends to try to cram as much detail into a story as possible. You don't know how many times I rewrote this. I plan on doing nine more. PLEASE review and let me know what you think - my first attempt at a REAL 100 word drabble. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble One: Meet the Parents**

They stood on the balcony of the elaborate castle, backs turned to him as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

He cleared his throat and they turned. "Hi," he said with more bravado than he felt. "Nice castle you have here." He sighed. "I don't know what to say. I took your lost daughter's crown and—"

He was cut off as he was pulled into a fierce hug. Surprised, he hugged the queen back, mind reeling. The king patted his shoulder. For the first time he heard Rapunzel's father speak and there were tears in his voice. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think! These are going to be little glimpses of the lives of Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel after he brings her home. Should be fun. Please let me know your thoughts! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N: I was pleasantly surprised by the response the last drabble got! Thanks so much! Once again, this is exactly 100 words. Here's a bit of lighthearted fun! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Two: Hide and Seek**

The garden was green and luscious, filled with exotic plants and flowers, in the middle of the castle courtyard.

He wasn't sure where to look. He hadn't seen her in hours. He scurried down the path, keen eyes watching for any sort of movement.

When he saw a flash of blue, he smiled. His tongue shot out and hit Eugene on the leg.

Eugene grumbled and came out of hiding. "Fine, you've found me. Where's Rapunzel?"

Someone jumped out from a bush and hugged him. Pascal chirped.

"Found her," Eugene said as she kissed him. "Wow. I _really_ like hide-and-seek."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :) More soon. XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Moonlight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to do so. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Three: Moonlight**

Moonlight filtered through the clouds onto the majestic castle, making it almost glow with an ethereal sheen. On the same balcony that she had first met her parents and where he had been thanked for saving her by the king and queen, two figures swayed slowly in an loving embrace, dancing to music that wasn't even there.

"I love you, Rapunzel," he whispered into her ear. Her short brown hair tickled his nose and he sneezed.

She giggled and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Eugene."

The silent song still played and still the dance went on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really love the fluff, in case you couldn't tell! :) I'll probably do something funny for the next drabble. XD Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. Blue Vest

**Ever After**

**Drabble Four: Blue Vest**

"Rapunzel, where's my blue vest?"

Rapunzel called out from behind her changing screen. "Where'd you leave it last?"

Eugene ran a hand through his hair. "I don't _know_. If I knew, I wouldn't ask you, would I?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Did you even _look_?"

Eugene pouted. "Yes… a little… sort of…"

"You mean you can find a lost princess but not your own clothes?"

"Well…"

Poking her head from behind the screen, she giggled at the sight of him. "Um, Eugene?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What's that your wearing?"

He glanced down and saw blue material.

"Oh," he said, blushing furiously. "Found it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up and review! Next one will be out soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

**Ever After**

**Drabble Five: Old Habits Die Hard**

"What is the meaning of this?"

The guard bowed to the princess but kept a handcuffed Eugene in his grasp. "He was caught trying to make away with your crown, highness. Again."

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. "_Eugene_… for the last time, 'hide-the-crown' is _not_ the best game to play in a kingdom where you're known for thievery."

Eugene pouted. "But I had a _really_ good hiding spot this time!"

Rapunzel looked around, smirking. "It was that pot, wasn't it?"

Eugene grinned. "Ah, memories."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Let him go. He's just a goofball, that's all."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the previous reviews! Please review this one! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. Questions

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys! Thanks for the reviews; here's the next drabble! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Six: Questions**

"So," said Eugene, "do you ever miss your old hair?"

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose. "Do you miss that old orphanage?"

"Touche." He frowned as if in deep thought. "Was it heavy?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, kinda, I mean, it was _seventy feet long_."

Eugene scratched his chin, really mulling this over. "Does only magic hair grow that long, or could _my_ hair be seventy feet if I didn't cut it for eighteen years?"

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cuz I'm thinking about growing it out," Eugene grinned. "Maybe a seventy-foot mullet. Thoughts?"

"Don't _even_ joke, Eugene."

Eugene just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, they probably didn't know what mullets were back then, but I'm assuming some poetic license here for amusement purposes, 'kay? LOL. Please review! :) Also, I like the inquisitive side of Eugene/Flynn. And if he **_**did**_** destroy that awesome hair of his, Rapunzel would have to get in line to kill him. Hee hee… anyway – please REVIEW! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	7. Mother

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I don't mean to take so long of a break between drabbles, it just kind of… happens! LOL ;) Thanks SO much for the reviews and please keep it up! Here's number seven! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Seven: Mother**

"Do… D'ya ever miss her?"

Rapunzel stared. "Wh-what?"

"Gothel. I mean, she _was_ your 'mother', after all.."

"No," Rapunzel instantly replied. There were tears in her eyes and voice. "No, she wasn't."

"Oh." Eugene took a breath and rubbed his sweaty palms dry on his trousers, wishing he would've kept his big mouth shut.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Rapunzel tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she repeated. "Sometimes I do. You're right – she was all I had for eighteen years. That has to mean _something_… doesn't it?"

Eugene didn't answer and that in itself was answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know that Gothel was a terrible excuse for a human being, but you've got to think that she was the only person in Rapunzel's life for 18 whole years! And even though she totally snapped at the end and was a terrible parent, Rapunzel's going to have to have _some_ issues dealing with her death, not to mention betrayal, right? Or am I looking too deeply into this? Ah, well. I just thought this would be an interesting look at a conversation that might have happened after the incident with the tower, and raises an interesting question. Hopefully y'all agree and liked it! Please review! ;)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. Medicine

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I really have no excuse for being so late, guys! :) If you haven't given up on me yet (please don't!), then enjoy the next chapter and please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Eight: Medicine**

"Come on, Eugene, take your medicine," Rapunzel coaxed, holding a small bowl filled with yellow glowing liquid under her husband's nose. "I promise it'll make you better."

Eugene grimaced and shook his head stubbornly. "No," he wheezed, his nose red from all the sneezing. "No, I'b fide. Really. I'b okay."

Rapunzel snorted. All he had to do was drink the silly medicine and he'd be better. But _no_, he had to be a "man" and get through it on his own! Honestly. Men.

"Eugene…"

"I've told you," he said, "I _don't_ want to drink your tears, Rapunzel. That's just… weird."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta love those magic tears! :) LOL. Please review; only two more drabbles to go! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	9. Wherefore Art Thou, Frying Pan?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) This one is in more of a serious setting, but it's still good'ole Eugene being awesomely hilarous! Features pouty!Eugene and exasperated!Rapunzel. XD Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Nine: Wherefore Art Thou, Frying Pan?**

The kingdom was under threat of attack, and Eugene wasn't patrolling alongside his men.

"Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel said, arms crossed. "Why aren't you out there, defending our borders like you pledged to do?"

"Well, you see," said Eugene, panicking, "I can't find my frying pan!"

Rapunzel stared. "Really, Eugene? Because you have a _sword_ strapped to your belt!"

Eugene scoffed at the thought of such a flimsy weapon against an army. "Right, because a _sword's_ going to do any damage to the enemy." He pouted. "I need my frying pan!"

Rapunzel sighed; it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed; please review! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N: So sorry about the delay in getting this final dabble up, guys! School's just started back for me, and, well, I'm BUSY! LOL. So here it is, the final Tangled drabble of this collection. Hopefully some longer Tangled fics will be in the (relatively) near future, but we'll just have to see what happens, won't we? XD Thank you all for supporting me in this endeavor, please review this last one… and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Drabble Ten: Happily Ever After**

"You know," said Eugene as he wrapped one muscular arm around his wife's shoulders, "Growing up in the orphanage, even with the stories of Flynn Rider, I never believed in fairy tales."

Rapunzel smiled quizzically, not sure where her normally goofy husband was going with this. "And…?"

"Well, even though we went through heck and back, we did it together, and I've got to say – I think we got one part of our 'fairy tale' right."

Rapunzel grinned up at him and his heart beat faster. "And what's that?"

He answered, accentuating each word with a kiss. "Happily. Ever. After."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awww for corny but sweet ending, no? No? Er, yes? Meh, I dunno. LOL. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing this collection of drabbles! Please do so one last time, let me know what you think! See you guys on the flip side! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
